HF 050
7:22:41 PM Jamaros: So, last we left off. Hank had told everyone about his plan to break into William's office, Rune bought weapons from a racist dwarf, Quill discussed terms with a very scary vampire dude, and now, most of you are conversing with Verenestra about how to move forward against the vamps. 7:22:59 PM Jamaros: Do you guys wanna continue with that plan, or should we jump ahead? 7:24:30 PM Jamaros: ...Bueller? 7:25:16 PM Quill: ((I think we covered everything I had. I'm all for moving ahead.)) 7:25:48 PM Rune: ((We can jump ahead! Up to you.)) 7:25:59 PM Jamaros: Hank is not there. 7:26:08 PM Jamaros: So...we'll jump ahead, I guess. 7:26:13 PM Jamaros: The meeting ends. 7:26:33 PM Jamaros: William sees you out. 7:26:55 PM Jamaros: You guys head back to the prison? 7:27:05 PM Quill: Quill does. 7:27:23 PM Rune: Leni will follow Quill. 7:27:24 PM Anna: Anna does, as well. 7:27:29 PM Jamaros: Ok, you arrive back home. 7:27:36 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "Welcome home." 7:28:43 PM Rune: When was the last time we ate again? 7:29:10 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "This morning, far as I know." 7:29:54 PM Quill: Quill nods. "Has Hank come back yet?" 7:30:37 PM Rune: I think I'm going to imminently starve to death. 7:31:03 PM Quill: Didn't you eat this morning? 7:31:14 PM Rune: Yes, but I'm hungry now. 7:31:27 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "Hank was here previously. He asked about you, I told him you were at the Citadel, he went to his room for a bit, then left." 7:31:43 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "I shall prepare some lunch." 7:32:02 PM Creed: ((I'm here!)) 7:32:15 PM Rune: On a scale from one to ten, how stupid do you think whatever it is he's doing is? 7:32:37 PM Jamaros: ((Hi Creed!)) 7:33:23 PM Quill: Probably a nine. He needs to stop "protecting' us. It usually ends up not working. 7:35:07 PM Jamaros: After some time, Gerald comes out with sandwiches. 7:37:26 PM Quill: Quill pulls out his badge. "Hank?" 7:37:43 PM Rune: And backfiring horribly. 7:37:59 PM Rune: Leni thanks Gerald gratefully and devours a sandwich. 7:39:13 PM Hank: Hank responds over the badge " hello Quill Everything ok?" 7:40:36 PM Quill: We talked to William about the vampires. Where are you? 7:43:00 PM Hank: Hank over the badges "just checking something out, hold on one second." 7:43:19 PM Quill: All right, that doesn't sound ominous at all. 7:46:02 PM Jamaros: ...there's a long pause. 7:47:10 PM Rune: It's extremely ominous. 7:47:31 PM Anna: To say the very least. 7:49:10 PM Rune: ... if he's used us for a distraction or something like that, I'm going to turn him into a newt. 7:49:50 PM Jamaros: Taeral comes up the stairs. "Hello." 7:50:27 PM Rune: Gerald made sandwiches. 7:50:45 PM Quill: Are you still alive, Hank? 7:50:51 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I see...good, thank you...so...um...how are you?" 7:51:32 PM Rune: I think we're fine? 7:51:35 PM Rune: I think. 7:52:24 PM Hank: Hank will whisper over the comma "yes" 7:54:08 PM Quill: Quill eyes Taeral. "Something wrong? 7:55:13 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "No, this takes percedent, I'm sure we're fine for now." 7:56:03 PM Quill: We have nothing to do but fret for six days. 7:57:07 PM Quill: So I'd say we have time. 7:57:39 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...so...um...there might be a thing...but I think I've got it...but...maybe we should...look at it?" 7:57:59 PM Rune: Look at what? 7:58:02 PM Creed: Creed exits her room 7:58:05 PM Creed: "Do tell." 7:58:08 PM Quill: Lead on, then. 7:58:48 PM Jamaros: Taeral goes back to the basement, waving you in. 7:58:50 PM Rune: ... is it purple honey? 7:58:57 PM Rune: Leni follows. 7:59:01 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Uh...no...it's not honey." 7:59:03 PM Creed: Creed follows as well 7:59:51 PM Rune: What is it then? 8:00:22 PM Rune: ((Rune isn't around kids much or she'd be saying "use your words!")) 8:00:54 PM Jamaros: As you guys enter, you see a glowing dome of energy around the world hole emminating from the staff. Inside the dome is a figure in a three-piece, very fine suit with a gold chain running from his pocket into his shirt. The figure also appears to be a skeleton with a deer skull for a head instead of the usual human one. 8:01:05 PM Jamaros: It seems to be looking over all of you passively. 8:01:23 PM Quill: Can we help you? 8:02:19 PM Jamaros: The creature sort of cocks it's head at you and taps on the dome, making a sort of sparking effect off of it. 8:02:29 PM Creed: "Uhh, what did you catch this time, Taeral?" 8:02:51 PM Quill: Quill indicates the dome and mouths "NO SOLICITERS". 8:03:20 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I have no idea what this is. It's just...standing...and tapping." 8:03:52 PM Jamaros: The creature pulls a watch out of it's pocket, attached to the chain and checks it. It then turns the watch towards you and points at it. 8:04:09 PM Creed: Creed inspects the watch, from behind the magic glass 8:04:52 PM Jamaros: You look it over and the watch seems to have three different faces inside. One is stopped, one is moving forward, the other backwards. 8:05:09 PM Jamaros: He is pointing to the stopped face. 8:05:38 PM Quill: ((Can I roll Arcana to figure out what this guy is?)) 8:05:49 PM Rune: ... I don't understand. Do you speak common? Or.... anything? 8:06:14 PM Creed: "How can we help you?" 8:06:15 PM Jamaros: ((You may try, but history would probably work better)) 8:06:29 PM Quill: ((27.)) 8:06:43 PM Jamaros: The creature puts it's watch away and pulls out a black feather instead. 8:07:00 PM Creed: Creed raises an eyebrow 8:07:33 PM Quill: Oh. I think that maybe Death sent him. 8:07:42 PM Creed: "That's possible." 8:08:08 PM Jamaros: The figure nods. 8:08:14 PM Quill: Can you open the dome, Taeral? 8:08:51 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I can shut it down temporarily." 8:10:05 PM Creed: "Might be good for our guest from Death." 8:10:27 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...ok, then." 8:11:04 PM Jamaros: Taeral moves a little totem slightly and the dome vanishes. In the blink of an eye, wings pop out the figure's back and he flies off, passing through the cellar walls. 8:11:18 PM Creed: "Uh." 8:11:23 PM Quill: I think he had an appointment. 8:11:29 PM Creed: "Ah." 8:11:30 PM Jamaros: Taeral resets the totem. 8:11:44 PM Rune: ... I don't know what we just let loose but now I'm a little worried. 8:11:44 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "...is that a bad sign, good sign or...just a thing that happened?" 8:11:58 PM Creed: "Let's go with the last one." 8:11:58 PM Rune: ((I don't think I have history to roll.)) 8:12:19 PM Quill: ... I am less okay with knowing that our home is apparently a fzking Crossroads with a capital C. 8:12:53 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Well...good news...my trap stopped something...biggish." 8:12:57 PM Quill: But the deer head is definitely an indicator of some connection with Death. 8:13:56 PM Creed: "That's true, but I have a feeling he could have done something if he really wanted to." 8:14:43 PM Rune: I think we should go to the guild and find out who that was. 8:16:24 PM Quill: We could. I'm pretty sure it was a death guy. I've read about them. Spirits that work for Death. 8:17:24 PM Rune: They're called death guys? 8:17:27 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Learning about them might be a good thing, anyway." 8:18:57 PM Quill: I don't know their names. I like Death Guy. Straight and to the point. 8:20:36 PM Rune: .. point. 8:21:18 PM Quill: Anyway, I've just read about them. They're not an elven thing, I'm not sure what their names are. 8:22:25 PM Rune: Oh. Well, at least we helped him, I suppose. 8:22:38 PM Jamaros: Taeral goes digging through his things. "I may have some books here...maybe...possibly...most of my library was either destroyed or lost after...you know...the incident." 8:22:59 PM Rune: ... or her. It's awfully hard to tell gender on skulls unless you study it. 8:23:06 PM Rune: You died. 8:23:31 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Yes, I was there. I remember. I was just trying to keep from saying it." 8:24:06 PM Creed: "I'm fairly sure being blunt about it wasn't necessary, Rune." 8:25:03 PM Quill: Why? He's not dead anymore. And we're dealing with Death. It's not the sort of thing to tiptoe around. 8:25:15 PM Rune: I don't see why we should tiptoe around it either. 8:25:38 PM Rune: ... besides, I'm always blunt. 8:25:44 PM Creed: "Because for some it's a sensitive subject since they're the ones who died, first off. Second, we all know what happened so saying it wasn't necessary." 8:25:49 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Ah. Here's some...no...no...nevermind. This is a list of alchemical parts." 8:26:38 PM Rune: Hmph. 8:26:47 PM Quill: Quill shrugs and goes back to finish his sandwich. 8:27:39 PM Creed: "Are these parts that you need?" 8:28:18 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Hm?" 8:28:47 PM Creed: "The list of alchemical parts." 8:29:44 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Oh, no, I thought it would help us identify the creature...but it was the wrong tome." 8:30:10 PM Creed: "Well.. it's already gone. We can try asking about it instead at some point." 8:31:51 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "I suppose." 8:33:24 PM Creed: Creed sighs 8:33:28 PM Creed: "I'm gonna go for a walk." 8:33:44 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Ok...be careful. There are vampires about now." 8:34:08 PM Creed: "Thanks Taeral, I'll see you later." 8:34:11 PM Creed: Creed heads upstairs 8:34:54 PM Jamaros: ...I will assume Rune came back up and everyone's in the main room again...except Creed. 8:36:41 PM Hank: A flying skeletal deer head thing with a watch? 8:36:54 PM Quill: Oh, yeah, you saw him? 8:36:58 PM Quill: That was the Death Guy. 8:37:49 PM Hank: Followed him to the desert, he stopped by a dying bullette 8:38:25 PM Jamaros: ((bullette)) 8:38:25 PM Rune: ... what's a blurted? 8:38:41 PM Rune: ((Oh. Strike that.)) 8:38:44 PM Jamaros: ((...I think he meant bullette)) 8:38:48 PM Jamaros: (( :) )) 8:39:09 PM Hank: (( auto correct does not like fantasy creature names.)) 8:39:29 PM Rune: ((Indeed.)) 8:39:49 PM Quill: .... I like bullettes. 8:41:51 PM Jamaros: Belza comes out. She is still wearing a pregnancy dress over her black iron greaves. 8:41:55 PM Jamaros: She grabs a sandwich. 8:43:34 PM Jamaros: Gerald: "Where were you, Mister Hank." 8:44:47 PM Hank: Checking out sacred stone manor , there is something strange about the broken staircase leading to the second floor. 8:46:04 PM Quill: What's strange about it? 8:47:03 PM Hank: A sense of evil, the only other place there that still has that feel is the emptied ritual room 8:48:35 PM Quill: WEre they evil stairs? 8:49:44 PM Hank: No the empty space right after the stairs ended was. 8:50:21 PM Quill: Hmmm. I... don't know what to do about that. 8:53:44 PM Quill: Quill eats his sandwich. 8:54:40 PM Hank: Also I made some holy water but if we want more I will need more money. 8:55:10 PM Quill: How much? We talked to Steelfarmer and the Captain, they'll be helping out too. 8:57:06 PM Hank: Ok, and I made enough for each of us to have a flask with a couple spares. 8:58:37 PM Quill: Good. 8:59:12 PM Anna: Excellent. Thank you, Hank. This should be extremely helpful. 9:02:09 PM Quill: We should stay away from Sacred Stone for now, though, it's probably going to be lousy with vampire spies until the meeting. 9:04:46 PM Hank: ... yeah that is ... accurate. 9:04:58 PM Quill: Did you run into any? 9:06:00 PM Hank: Yes but everything went fine. 9:06:16 PM Quill: .... you should lead with that. What happened? 9:07:37 PM Hank: Nothing, one of them made a couple threats and then we agreed to avoid each other. 9:08:30 PM Quill: Quill sighs. 9:08:42 PM Quill: Well. At least this will be over one way or another in a few days. 9:09:49 PM Hank: Oh and it was two vampires I have never seen before. 9:11:41 PM Quill: More drow? 9:16:28 PM Hank: Yes, the one who threatened me was more muscular and violence prone than the others we have encountered though. 9:17:15 PM Quill: Hrm. I wonder how many she's going to bring. 9:18:05 PM Hank: Probably depends on how much of a trap she thinks it is. 9:21:00 PM Hank: So how are William and the captain helping? 9:22:42 PM Quill: The Captain is going to disguise herself. I get to be the bait, but we already knew that. 9:25:32 PM Quill: I just want it to be over with. It's this dark cloud hanging over us. I honestly dont' know what else to do. 9:25:45 PM Quill: Quill sighs. 9:27:12 PM Jamaros: So...would anyone mind if we fast forward to at least the next day? 9:27:31 PM Quill: ((I got nothing else. :p )) 9:27:34 PM Hank: (( fine with me )) 9:27:49 PM Jamaros: Ok, cut to next morning. 9:29:20 PM Hank: Hank will head to the main room. 9:29:34 PM Quill: Quill does too. 9:29:59 PM Creed: Creed is eating a fruit 9:30:08 PM Jamaros: There is food. 9:31:27 PM Quill: Quill eats! 9:33:26 PM Hank: So do we have a plan for today? 9:33:43 PM Quill: I didn't. 9:34:28 PM Jamaros: ((So...here's the thing)) 9:34:45 PM Jamaros: ((At this point, there are two major events, the MG hearings and the vampire fight)) 9:35:16 PM Jamaros: ((I don't necessarily want to jump to either of these now, as it is late and I have a busy day tomorrow but I do not have anything else planned)) 9:35:43 PM Quill: I would say let's call it early. 9:35:50 PM Jamaros: That's what I'm thinking.